Wraith
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter The Wraith is a huge Kami, capable of charging almost the full length of the board in a single action to seek out strong sources of Ki. Once on its prey it drains them of life to fuel its own existence, disrupting their natural Ki flow, before seeking new targets to consume. Tactics Charge the Foes Any who assume the Cult has no fast enemies hasn't faced the Wraith. By spending Ki it can increase its basic movement prior making a charge. Should it spend 9 Ki, it can potentially charge 28" - almost the length of the board corner to corner! (though doing so will leave it VERY exposed) Add in its ability to ignore terrain, models, ZoC, and ability to auto-disengage via Intangible and you have a terrifying mobile ghost! Drain them of Life Each time Wraith successfully Wd's a target, it gains Ki equal to its target's Ki value. As such you can usually spend Ki equal to the target's Ki-gen to boost your MS each time you attack as, provided you hit them, you will regain your investment. Alternatively spend less and use the profit to restore lost Ki/ Wd's. Eat them All Wraith is very capable of attacking multiple targets. For -3 Ki on its activation (-1 to gain Split Attack, -1 to counter being outnumbered, and -1 to boost its MS), it can perform a melee exchange against two targets for a single action. If these deal at least -1 Wd to each target (assuming they generate at least 1+ Ki each turn), Wraith will regain some (if not more) than it's Ki investment, will tire both targets out for the exchange, and have each suffer a Spirit Block - all for only one action! Gluttonous Apparition Wraiths second feat works well with its first as, since a Split Attack counts as only a single action (regardless of how many targets Wraith attacks), Weight of Shadows will grant Strong to each attack. Use this to seriously injure durable targets. Join Us Being Intangible, Wraith doesn't need to make disengage checks when engaged and can declare a Melee/ Charge against a target other than the one it is fighting. If doing so allows it to maneuver to be B2B with two targets it can do the above-mentioned split attack to begin spreading its disruptive influence. Whats more, if the new target fails its Fear check, it will suffer a -1 MS penalty for Wraith to take advantage of. Attachments Synergy Wraith is predominantly a solo-force since, being a Kami, it cannot be healed or channeled to. Its purpose is also purely combative since it is insignificant, meaning it cannot be a VIM (though it is excellent at hunting them). How to Defeat As potent as the Wraith may be, it still has its weaknesses. Its potentially huge Charge range may ignore intervening models and terrain, but it still needs to see its target to rush it in a straight line. Wise enemies will use Obscuring terrain to keep themselves safe, or keep their distance to tempt it to burn Ki so it can get into melee at all. Furthermore since it is Insignificant it can't be a VIM that uses its incredible speed to get into the enemy deployment zone. Wraith may gain Ki when it deals Wd's, but only if it deals Wd's and only Ki equal to the target's Ki value - regardless of how much damage it causes. Wraith may aim to engage multiple targets, but doing so isn't without risk. Should its targets go full defense and successfully avoid the attack, Wraith will have (typically) burned -3 Ki for nothing - essentially loosing 30% of its max health (or even 70% if it used Weight of Shadows to gain Strong for the failed engagement)! On the otherhand, while Wraith is impossible to surprise (due to Aware), cannot fall prone (due to Steady), and can auto-disengage (via Intangible) it is still vulnerable once Exhausted and attacked when outnumbered (it can only use Split attack when its the attacker - not the defender). Fear may discourage attackers, but its not infalible and an MS of 1 won't save you when mobbed. Wraith also despises Durable targets as, no matter how high the SL of its attack or damage roll, it will only ever gain +1 Ki/ Wd from striking them. Avoid to seek more digestable targets. Finally Huge makes Wraith extremely vulnerable to ranged attacks. Fear won't prevent enemies shooting it, and it cannot take cover being engaged in Melee. Whats worse is, if wounded, it can't attack back to heal the damage it suffers.